


Maudlin

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is So Done, Future Fic, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries, or what passes for it with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: "This is the last time," Hux snapped. "I'm not going to come for you the next time you fight her. I'll let you die instead."





	Maudlin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the word "side."

"Side," Ren hissed, blood flecking his lips. "My side."

Hux turned his attention away from the shallow cuts on Ren's chest and probed at his side, trying to assess the damage, but the layers of blood-damp cloth made it impossible to see anything. He drew the dagger he always kept with him and cut away a section of Ren's clothing which exposed a steadily bleeding stab wound underneath his ribs.

No wonder Ren was having trouble breathing. The wound was so much worse than Ren's injuries on Starkiller Base. This time Rey's lightsaber had gone in deep, likely damaging his lungs. Hux took a deep breath and balled up the remnants of cloth that he'd cut away. He pressed it firmly to the wound, trying to slow the bleeding.

Ren's breath hitched, a wet sound that confirmed Hux's concern for his lungs.

"This is the last time," Hux snapped. "I'm not going to come for you the next time you fight her. I'll let you die instead."

"No you won't," Ren rasped. He raised one shaky hand up and touched Hux's cheek. "You'd miss me."

Hux batted Ren's hand away and then activated their homing beacon. "Don't be maudlin."

Ren smiled, his teeth tinted pink with blood. "You forget that I can read your thoughts."

"Then you know that I'm cursing you nonstop." Hux pressed harder, ignoring Ren's pained wince. "I'm serious, Ren. You can't keep doing this. You're the Supreme Leader now. You have a responsibility to the Order." He closed his eyes and lowered his voice. "And to me."

Ren may be able to read his thoughts and feelings, but that didn't make it any easier to admit to them loud.

Ren laid his hand over Hux's hands and squeezed gently. "Who's being maudlin now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
